


一次对谈

by easysugar



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, AOA | Ace of Angels
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easysugar/pseuds/easysugar
Relationships: Shin Hyejeong/Minnie Nicha Yontararak





	一次对谈

“如果你保持现状就好了。”申惠晶说。

说这话时米妮正思考歌词。散乱的字符充斥她的脑海，她含糊地嗯了一声，瞥了申惠晶一眼，重复道：“保持现状？”

同时她想：惠晶姐姐裹着毯子蜷在沙发里，像小熊。

“米妮很可爱，像宝宝，”小熊伸出手比划：“所以我希望你能一直……”

“可爱？”

不，不是，申惠晶摇头。她把毯子裹得更紧，半张脸藏进高领毛衣里，只露出一双眼睛。“这听起来强人所难。但……我希望即使年岁增长，你也能保有纯真。”她谨慎地措辞，抬头看着米妮，补充道：“像现在这样。”

“姐姐，我已过了二十三岁生日，不再是小孩子了。”

“我明白，”申惠晶一动不动，盯住米妮，年幼者无法从她眼睛里看出所愿，“我也明白再过一月就是新年，名义上你又将增长一岁。”

她继续：“然而就像刚才我说的，米妮能保持现状就好。不要担心还未来到的事，不要忧虑可能发生的事。”

“你不想让我长大?”

“我不想让你长大。”

米妮直直地看着申惠晶，不再说话。四年的差异如同沟壑横在彼此面前，米妮愣在原地，犹豫着是否跨过。你在暗示什么，姐姐？我又该如何作答？

小时她常常做梦，向往骑士与利剑，幻想骏马与恶龙；她喜欢爱丽儿，便趴在床上模仿小美人鱼，想象海浪拍打礁石，双腿化成鱼尾，然后放声歌唱。幼时的幻想换做现在已不可能，马不会载着勇者展翅而飞，沿沙滩漫步也不会遇见人鱼公主。她每增长一岁，社会就多给她框定一条准则，而这些准则又将她曾拥有的一一剔除。哭泣是儿时的特权，忍耐却是成长的证明，童趣会同幼稚混淆，不愿取舍则被认定不成熟。如何做才能同时拥有成人与孩子的灵魂，如何做才能周旋于势利场却仍能独善其身，姐姐，你实在给了我难题了！

人怎样才能不变呢？二十三岁的米妮不知道，二十七岁的申惠晶也无法回答。但有一点，只有一点是年轻的歌手能确定的。

而她需要把这情感传递给年长者。

“放心吧，惠晶姐姐。”米妮眯起眼笑了，她放下手中的圆珠笔，放下画满小熊涂鸦的纸，转过身来，伸手搭在申惠晶膝盖上。手掌的温度一点一点传递给裸露的皮肤，米妮尝试跨越面前无形的天堑。

“直到姐姐用可爱以外的词形容我，直到姐姐不再以宝宝称呼我。在此之前，我都会是你的彼得潘。”


End file.
